Pornographic Pleasures
by eroticboi80
Summary: Finn and Puck find themselves killing a Friday evening at Puck's house which leads to the two of them watching some porn. The porn results in the two football players questioning thier feelings and the limits of their friendship. Pinn slash. Enjoy.


**Here's my latest **_**Glee**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Finn and Puck decided to hang out together at Puck's house so they could kill time on a Friday evening. Puck was feeling really upset as it was rare for him not to have a date on a Friday evening and that he felt like a loser for having to spend it with Finn. As the evening wore on, it was obvious that Puck would rather be out on a date but figured that being all alone was even worse.

Puck felt bored and decided to watch a porno movie regardless of whether or not Finn wanted to watch it. Finn did not really care one way or the other and was not into the movie as much as Puck was. As the movie went on, Puck started to get aroused and so did Finn as he got more into the movie and rubbed their crotches. The harder both of them became, the more they rubbed themselves until they undid their pants and exposed themselves as they continued to masturbate themselves.

Finn looked over at Puck and could not help but stare at his Jewish teammate's fully-erect penis as the mohawk-headed football player continued to look back and forth between his member and the television screen. Finn continued to stare at his friend's cock as that seemed to turn him on more than what was going on in the movie until Puck realized that Finn could not stop staring at him.

Puck stared at Finn's face and licked his lips as if to tell the quarterback that he wanted to be pleasured by him. Finn was shy at first because he was not sure of Puck's intent or if it was some kind of trap but Puck kept egging him on based on his body language until Finn finally gave in and leaned over in between his teammate's legs. Finn partially took in Puck's cock in his mouth before Puck grabbed on to the back of Finn's head and forced it down all the down the entire length of his circumcised pole all the way down to the clean, hairless base. Finn started to gag on Puck's throbbing boner as Puck would not let Finn take a break even for some air as he enjoyed being the dominant one.

Puck continued to watch the television screen as the quarterback continued to gag on Puck's cock. Finn clutched at Puck's inner thigh hoping that the tanned teen would allow the shy athlete to come up for some air soon the way Puck kept forcing him down that did not seem likely to happen anytime soon.

"Suck it bitch," Puck kept on ordering Finn like a drill sergeant.

Finn continued to gag on Puck's cock as he finally let go of his teammate's head allowing him to catch his breath and give his jaw a rest. Moments later, Puck forced his tongue inside of Finn's mouth and started making out with him. Puck leaned forwards as Finn laid on his back on the couch as Puck started to make out with Finn in a more passionate manner and wanted to show who was boss. Puck ran his hand down Finn's clothed body all the way down to his exposed erection and rubbed it in order to keep it hard and throbbing. Puck even moved his hand over to Finn's inner thighs which the quarterback found erotic as his teammate's gentle touch had a relaxing feeling to it.

Both football players continued to make out passionately as their cocks were grinding against each other and enjoyed the feeling of each other's members. Finn never experienced these sorts of feelings but Puck on the other hand was more liberal in his attitude towards sex and these sorts of feelings towards other men had crossed his mind on more than one occasion as he was always open to trying new things.

Puck started to remove Finn's unbuttoned blue and white check shirt and pulled his white undershirt up over his head before running his hand all over his teammate's firm torso. Puck moved down on Finn as he gave him pecks on the neck and pectorals before moving down to his belt line and working his navel. Puck pulled down Finn's jeans and navy blue boxers leaving him completely naked with a huge boner as Puck removed his own clothes and pants. It was no surprise to Finn that his friend decided to go commando again.

Both of the football players had their bodies grinding together as they continued to make out before Puck lifted Finn's developed muscular legs and wrapped them around his broad shoulders so he could loosen up his best friend. Puck spat on his fingers and entered Finn with his index finger penetrating it as far as he could before withdrawing it and entering him again this time with both his index and middle fingers. Finn gently moaned in pain before Puck withdrew again and slid three fingers inside of the athlete. Puck penetrated his friend until he was loose enough for him and withdrew them before taking his seven-and-a-half inch tan boner and slowly guiding it inside of Finn and pushing it in all the way.

Finn felt that Puck's member being inside of him really hurt and tried his best to hide the pain that he had felt because he did not want to look like a sissy in front of his best friend. Puck intensified the pace of his thrusts as he always wanted to reinforce who the dominant one was and did not want anyone to forget that. The two of them eventually established a rhythm as their bodies became in synch with each other in the art of making love to each other. Both of them were turned on at the sight of each other's torsos even though they had seen each other naked several times in the locker room and showers as Puck continued to pleasure the quarterback. The more aggressive Puck's pace became, the more Finn moaned in pain as Puck started to smack the side of Finn's butt cheeks until they turned a light shade of purple.

"You turn me on Finn Fuckin' Hudson," Puck mouthed to his best friend as he felt more comfortable and those moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Finn ran his hands all over Puck's muscular biceps and chest which turned him on and helped keep him aroused as Puck continued to push and even struck Finn's prostate causing him to wince in pain. Puck could feel he was about to climax and leaned forward so he could give Finn a peck on the lips intermittently. With one final push, Puck came inside of Finn and unleashed his hot spunk inside of the athlete and leaned forward as he gave Finn a big long passionate kiss on the lips.

The movie had ended long ago but the horniness of the two football players remained. Puck took his time before pulling his cum coated cock out of his best friend and getting into a 69 position and sucking Finn's eight inch cock because he knew it was a travesty to humankind to let that erection go to waste. As Puck sucked on Finn's beautiful cock, Finn spread Puck's big firm butt cheeks apart and spat on his hole and licked it as he tasted Puck's butt and was able to inhale the erotic smell. Finn spat on his fingers as he slid his middle digit inside of Puck but felt that he had already been loosened up.

Finn sat up forcing Puck to withdraw and was positioned on all fours by Finn as he took his cock and ploughed himself inside of the Jewish football player and started to pound away at Puck's ass as if to tell his teammate that two can play at the game of being dominant. Finn penetrated as deep as he could much the same way Puck was with him and managed to strike Puck's prostate which also caused some pain but was able to deal with it once he felt comfortable with Finn being inside of him. Finn continued to thrust as aggressively as he could and smacked the side of Puck's butt cheeks a lot harder than Puck smacked him. Finn was about to confront the moment of release and with one final push, he erupted like a volcano inside of Puck as he unleashed almost ten thick loads of his sperm inside of his teammate.

Finn struggled to catch his breath as he pulled out of Puck and was panting a lot heavier than his best friend as Puck got up from the couch so he could get some towels in order to clean themselves off. After cleaning themselves off, they both got dressed but they also vowed that they would never speak of what had just happened and agreed that they were simply caught up in the moment of passion and unleashed whatever feelings had built up inside of them.

"This never happened," Puck told his best friend.

"What never happened?" responded Finn.

"Glad you understand," Puck responded.

"No, seriously. What didn't just happen?" asked Finn.

"Good old dumb, naïve, malleable Finn. How I love thee," Puck said to himself as he showed Finn out.

**Hope you enjoyed that and hope it was believable. **

**I hope the ending didn't sound too lame. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
